scream my name
by WhySoSerious94
Summary: Gerard wants sex and gets it from Billie


Hey okay this is my first story so tell me what you think

By the way non of this happend and i dont own anything

* * *

><p>GERARD WAY AND BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG<p>

Gerard way looked in lust as the dark haired Billie Joe Armstrong was singing one of his favorite songs Boulevard of Broken dreams on stage. My chemical romance was on their kill joys tour when frank and Mikey got word that Green day was preforming, and none of them could resist going mostly because they all knew that Gerard wanted Billie in bed and what is the more perfect opportunity then to seduce him at his own concert. As the band started the last song American idiot, Gerard started to make his way past the crowd of die heart Green day fans backstage to tell the band how awesome they are, and how they inspired MCR, and how they are punk gods blah blah blah. His main mission was to be honest fuck him and make those sexy lips scream his name. Thinking about Billie screaming his name like a little slut made his cock twitch agents his ever so tight black skinny jeans. It wasn't that hard to get back stage since both of the bodyguards knew who he was. He told them that he wanted to meet Billie and congratulant him on the show. Without question the guards lead him to Billie's dressing room at the end of the hall, the guards told him that the show is almost over and Billie will be here at any moment. As they left Gerard looked around the dressing room, there were a shit load of I love you posters and I want to have your kinds letters from fans as he expected but other than that there was nothing out of the ordinary just a bed on one side of the room and a bathroom and a couch on the other, it kind of reminded him of his own dressing room on the road. Gerard sat on the couch still looking around just getting confoundable when he heard the door open. Billie came through the door with a bottle of water and his gorgeous hair pushed back out of his face with on shirt exposing his tattooed chest.

"Umm hi" Billie said looking confused as hell. Gerard sat up from on the couch and smiled with an evil look in his eye

"I'm Gerard Way and…"

"I know who you are Gerard you're in my chemical Romance by the way congrats on your album"

"Oh well now since we don't have to do the whole introduction bullshit we can get straight to business" Billie was still confused as hell but was intrigued.

"And may I ask what business that is?" Gerard smiled stood up and walked over to Billie

"Well Billie I am going to be honest with you I did not just come here tonight because I love your music"

"Oh well then why did you come?"

"Because I wanted to fuck you" Gerard said with the up most confidence. Billie began to laugh and then he realized the man was completely serious.

"Look Gerard I'm flattered and really creeped out but I don't think I could do that"

"And why not?"

"Well for starters I'm not gay"

"Billie everyone is a little gay on the inside"

"Okay, but Gerard I have never been with a man before"

"Okay I'll take it slow"

"Yeah but…" Billie was cut off in mid-sentence by soft lips. He tried to push away but instead he applied more pressure to the passion kiss. His tongue found Gerard's and they both explored each other's mouth. A moan exiled Billie as Gerard pushed him against the wall and started to grind their ever growing erections together. Gerard broke the kiss only take off Billie's shirt and suck on the back of the others mans neck. Billie intertwined his fingers in Gerard's red hair he felt Gerard's kiss trialed down his neck to his erect nipples. Another moan escaped from Billie when Gerard grounded his hips harder against his own, at this point his cock couldn't take the confides of his skinny jeans. Gerard stopped his sucking to pull Billie into yet another passionate kiss, before he fell to his knees and started to undo Billie's belt, pulling down his jeans and came face to face with a bare hip…no underwear how kinky.

"What the hell are you doing?" Billie said trying to get his mind around what just happened.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing" Gerard said taking out Billie's already leaking dick and licking down the shaft. Billie was shocked at the sensation of Gerard's hot warm tongue against his member, but quickly felt himself rocking his hips against Gerard's mouth almost coming right then and there. Gerard wanted to tease Billie for a while so instead of taking his throbbing member, all at once he licked around the tip and base nipping every now and again sucking on the head licking up every drops of cum that was leaking out.

"Oh my fucking god…just do it already" Billie panted Gerard looked up with his red hair in his face and an evil smirk

"I told you I want you to scream my name" He said as he licked the tip of Billie's hard on

"PLEASE"

"Please what?"

"PLEASE GERARD!" he whimpered gripping Gerard's hair in his hands almost tearing all of it out.

"Well since you asked so nicely" and with that Gerard took all 9in of Billie's throbbing cock in his mouth slowing when the tip hit the back of his throat.

"Oh fuck" Billie monad when he felt himself deep down Gerard throat. Billie shivered at the sensation of the red heads warm wet mouth but quickly started thrusting his hips deeper and deeper. Gerard started to slowly bob up and down moving his tongue along every inch of Billie's cock.

"G… G..Gerard I... Im...c..coming" Billie hissed with his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Gerard smiled and gave one more hard suck before warm liquid shot into his mouth. Gerard stood up and wiped his chin and looked deeply into his victims eyes. There was a long painful silence of them looking at each other until Billie broke it. "Well…thanks I guess" Billie said bending over to pull up his jeans around his ankles until he was stopped and pushed back agents the wall.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Gerard sneered. "You may be done but im still hard" He said this as he took Billie's hand and placed in on his erection making him squeeze it. Billie was speechless at the throbbing organ under the red heads jeans, his mouth started to water at the thoughts of what was going to be done to him with it and his own man hood started to come alive again. Before he knew it Billie was thrown across the room to the bed on the far corner on his back. Gerard walked over to him slowly striping down letting his erect cock free from the tight fabric. Billie watched the man come toward him and pushed his legs apart and crawled between them. Gerard leaned down and engaged Billie in a heated forceful kiss, before replacing his mouth with two fingers. Billie had a puzzled look on his face not knowing what to do next.

"Suck on them you slut" Gerard hissed with an evil look. Billie did what he was told and started sucking and nipping the read heads fingers making sure they were good and wet. Gerard wonder as this beautiful man sucked on his fingers like it was candy, just watching him made him get even harder and he could not wait one more second without being in side on him. He removed his fingers slowly and stared and the person under him deep in his eyes

"This is going to hurt I am not going to lie, but I promise in the end it will be worth it so take it like a man" Gerard stated.

"Wh…what.." before Billie could get the words out he felt the fingers previously in his mouth u his ass. The pain as first was hell for him but then Gerard brushed agents something that made him see stars.

"O..oh..sh..shit right th..their!" Gerard smiled and brushed agents the ball of nerves again

"Ohhhh!" the darked haired man under him screamed"

" That my dear is your prostate" Gerard said with a smirk. He added a third fingers to make sure he was good and starched then removed then when Billie started to push agents them. Gerard pulled Billie down so that his ass was at a better angle; he then lined his leaking cock up with the newly starched hole. He entered Billie slowly no wanting to cause much pain his dick was much thicker and longer than his fingers.

"Are you okay" Gerard said once he was balls deep inside of the man. Billie was speechless at the sudden fullness inside of him, as the tip of Gerard cock brushed agents the hidden spot deep in him he knew that he wanted more and was not going to bitch out because of a little pain. So he nodded weakly and gave him the ok. Gerard did not need to be told twice, he pulled out as far as he could then thrusted in to Billie hitting his prostate head on. Billie screamed in pleasure and pain and started to pumping his new erection like a mad man. Gerard thrusted faster and faster in and out of him hitting his sweet spot every time, he then removed Billies hands from his own cock and took a firm grip of it

" Do you want me to jerk you off?" Gerard asked politely

" Fuck..shit..YES!" Billie yelled out like a whore. Gerard smiled and began to pump the man's man hood in the same rhythm of his forceful thrust.

"Oh…fuck..faster: Billie moaned wrapping his legs around Gerard's mid-Section to help with the thrusting. Gerard rimed his cock into the man with more power each time making Billie go crazy. Gerard could feel himself coming close to climax but wanted Billie to cum first to feel the tightness around his cock to make his orgasm even better. He then leaned down and begin to suck and bite at the dark haired man's neck hard enough to leave a bruise but not breaking the skin.

"oh..Ge..Gerard don't stop" Billie started to see white light and felt as if he was floating in the air. Gerard pulled away from Billie's neck and looked at the man's face and could tell that he was dangerously close to Climax. He slowed down his thrust and pumped Billie's hard on more aggressively. Billie tried to last a little longer but it was impossible the pressure building up inside of him had to be released.

" oh fu..fuck..i..im" and with one more thrust from Gerard's massive cock Billie cam all over his stomach and Gerard's hand. The tightness around his member to much to take and he erupted inside the gorgeous male. Billie faded into darkness on the tip of his intense orgasm and before he knew it he was fast asleep with Gerard still deep inside of him. A few hours later Billie woke up still stick from early and to a missing Gerard. He sat up upon the bed and yelled Gerard's a few times before realizing the there was a posted on his cock.

"_**Had fun hope**_

_**You did to **_

_**Gerard"**_


End file.
